bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Special Forces
Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Special Forces is the one-hundredth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Suì-Fēng survives her poisoning by using her own poison to nullify Mabashi's, and kills Mabashi. Summary As Suì-Fēng notes that she must have been hit by one of the Bount poisons, the traitor in the Onmitsukidō suddenly dies. Suì-Fēng tells the others that there must be a Bount that can take control other people's minds, and that it's highly likely that the traitor was being controlled. She then asks who else has encountered the Bount, but someone else suddenly begins attacking, and Suì-Fēng runs away as the Onmitsukidō tries to hold him down. Meanwhile, Ririn complains about the Bounts' Reiatsu continually going on and off and Ichigo Kurosaki states that they're obviously up to something. Ichigo suddenly stops when some Shinigami appear in front of them and they begin attacking Ichigo. Ichigo tries to reason with them, but then soon realizes that they must be under the control of the Bounts. He quickly knocks out the Shinigami and Ichigo remarks that this must be the work of Mabashi's Doll. In the other parts of Seireitei, both Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado are shown to be attacked by some controlled Shinigami. Mabashi begins laughing and tells his Doll, Ritz, to continue killing people, but then suddenly stops when he senses a powerful Reiatsu next to him. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi informs Captain Sajin Komamura about the situation with the controlled Shinigami, and he states that he's unsure if it's possible to kill only the Doll embedded in the Shinigami. In another part of Seireitei, Suì-Fēng takes care of her wounds and concludes that if she defeats the person controlling everyone, then they should return back to normal. She suddenly notices that someone is near her and she tells the person to come out. The person does so and it's revealed to be Mabashi, who states that he came here due to feeling such a high Reiatsu. Mabashi then states that she must have been injected with the Bitto's poison and explains that if a living soul is left alone long enough, it rots. He then tells Suì-Fēng that there's no way to counteract the poison and that she's going to die soon. The two of them then begin battling, but neither is able to land a significant blow on each other. Mabashi tells Suì-Fēng that if she moves around too much the poison will spread quicker and Suì-Fēng decides that she has to finish the battle immediately. Suì-Fēng then brings her Zanpakutō up to Mabashi's neck and she releases her Zanpakutō. However, Suì-Fēng is too injured to do anything and Mabashi quickly uses the opportunity to get away from the captain. Suì-Fēng goes after Mabashi, and she is able to land a blow on the Bount, causing a butterfly-shaped stamp to appear on Mabashi's stomach. Mabashi tells Suì-Fēng that he knows about this technique and that if he gets hit by this technique twice in the same spot he'll die. However, Mabashi points out that the poison is about to kill Suì-Fēng and that he'll probably hide somewhere as she dies. Mabashi then leaves the area as Suì-Fēng collapses. Meanwhile, Komamura and Hisagi are shown fighting the controlled Shinigami, and after knocking out all of them, Komamura decides to ask Captain Retsu Unohana for advice. Hisagi then orders some non-controlled Shinigami next to him to take the unconscious Shinigami to the emergency room. At the 4th Division, a Shinigami tells Unohana of Komamura's request and he asks if she knows how to bring them back to normal. She notices that the controlled Shinigami's mind and body are being overwhelmed and she asks that they bring back the person controlling everyone. Unohana then begins treating the Shinigami. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng wonders what she should do and begins remembering Yoruichi Shihōin. Suddenly, Suì-Fēng figures out a plan. As this happens, more Shinigami are knocked unconscious by Komamura and Hisagi, causing more Shinigami to be brought to Unohana. In another location, Mabashi notices that his commands aren't reaching the controlled Shinigami and he decides to multiply his Doll again to go after the Shinigami. He then sends his Doll out and remarks that it should be time for Suì-Fēng to die. As more Shinigami are defeated by Ichigo and Renji, Mabashi goes up to Suì-Fēng and she asks him why he's here. He states that he noticed her Shinigami allies getting rid of all his controlled Shinigami and that he wanted to take control of her to go after everyone. Several Onmitsukidō members suddenly appear to take Suì-Fēng to be healed, but Mabashi suddenly calls out his Doll's name and the Onmitsukidō suddenly become controlled as well. Mabashi then has them restrain Suì-Fēng, and he tells her that he'll be taking control of her body now. Mabashi then brings his Doll out and says farewell to the captain, but Suì-Fēng suddenly activates Shunkō and is able to get rid of the Onmitsukidō holding her down. She then stabs Mabashi in the stomach again, and informs the Bount that she already got rid of his poison. She reveals that she used the poison in her Shikai to nullify the Bount's poison. Mabashi falls to the ground, but still tries to fight and has his Doll go after Suì-Fēng, but the Dolls instead go after Mabashi due to his own power decreasing. Mabashi then turns into dust and dies. Mabashi's death causes the Shinigami to come back to normal and Yoshi remarks that Mabashi must have been too soft and that this is what he deserves. Meanwhile, Sawatari remarks that the enemy must be pretty good to have taken care of Mabashi. He then tells the person following him to come out and Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi appears out of the wall next to him. Mayuri asks how he knew he was following him and Sawatari states that anyone would sense his killing intent. Mayuri asks Sawatari where Maki Ichinose is, but Sawatari informs him that his Reiatsu vanished a while ago and that it's likely that one of the Shinigami finished him off. Mayuri states that is disappointing, but then decides that he'll simply settle for Sawatari. Sawatari states that this is fine since it's his job to take care of the captains anyway. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Kenpachi Zaraki notices that no one is around and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi asks if he's going to look for the Bounts. Kenpachi states that he won't find them just by running around, and that the one he wants to kill is Ichigo. This suddenly causes Ichigo to shudder and wonders what he's feeling. Characters in Order of Appearance #Onmitsukidō #Suì-Fēng #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ririn #Renji Abarai #Kurōdo #Yasutora Sado #Noba #Mabashi #Sajin Komamura #Shūhei Hisagi #Yasochika Iemura #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu #Yoruichi Shihōin (flashback) #Yoshi #Sawatari #Mayuri Kurotsuchi Fights *Suì-Fēng vs. Mabashi (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #1 Techniques used: * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Dolls summoned: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes